Multimedia presentation systems generally receive digitally encoded multimedia content in the form of a transport stream, e.g., from a broadcast service provider, or a program stream from stored content, e.g., from a digital video player or from a stored media file. The digitally encoded multimedia content generally includes a video portion and one or more corresponding audio portions. The audio portions can include a soundtrack corresponding to the video portion. Different audio tracks can provide the same soundtrack according to different audio protocols, such as stereo, surround sound and the like.
The video portion and a corresponding audio portion can be separated and processed independently in preparation for presentation. During presentation, the processed video portion and audio portion preferably appear to be synchronized to each other.